


Catch On Three

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Finger, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cumming With Permission, Directions, Dom!Ketch, Established Dean/Mick, High School AU, Implied Ketch/Toni, Interrupting!Ketch, M/M, Mean Girl!Ketch, Mean Girl!Mick, Mick is a brat, Multi, Shared Blow Jobs, Slight D/s Elements, Sub!Dean, Sub!Mick, They Made a Dean Sandwich, They're 16 Years Old, Top!Ketch, bottom!Dean, bottom!mick, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean and Mick are moving along in their relationship, and enjoying their sex life. And one Arthur Ketch keeps walking in on them. It's not entirely an accident, they found out.Sequel to "I Like Leather Jackets and Supply Closets"
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester/Mick Davies, Mick Davies/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Catch On Three

**Author's Note:**

> So ummmm…. Yeah. This plot bunny hit while I was writing "I Like Leather Jackets and Supply Closets" and... I had to write it. 
> 
> I'm sorry this is as long as it is. The muses ran with this idea hardcore. Blame them. Yes. It is entirely their fault. Sexy boys' fault. Always. 
> 
> Much thanks and love to @mrsimoshen who has watched in awed horror at the near bang level fic this became. Entirely by accident, I assure you.

Becoming the boyfriend of one of the Ketches had some pretty sweet perks. 

Near immunity from detentions, for one. Help with homework, a group of guys to hang out with, some  _ very  _ excellent booze, and an easier time protecting Sam… Dean definitely had some  _ fucking good  _ perks. 

Then there was the fact that what Mick lacked in experience, he more than made up for in enthusiasm when it came to their sex lives. Dean loved corrupting this sweet little rich boy into doing some naughty things in supply closets, empty classrooms, and Mick’s own dorm room that he shared with Ketch- when Ketch wasn’t there, of course. 

Mick loved sex, as it turned out, and he would get  _ very  _ pouty when he didn’t get his way. Dean found that to be utterly adorable, and Dean also usually gave in to whatever. 

He couldn’t help it. Mick was too cute and a willing partner? Dean was more than eager to hop onto Mick’s little depraved ass. 

“Think you can sneak out tonight?” Mick asked Dean as they walked hand in hand out of their chemistry class. “For a study session?” 

“For anatomy?” Dean teased. “What do you need help understanding, Mickey?” 

Mick flushed and leaned into Dean. “It’s more of a biology experiment,” he said softly. 

“What about Art?” Dean asked as he wrapped an arm around Mick’s shoulders. 

“He’s sneaking out to go get some pussy,” Mick shrugged. “So I’m going to be all alone all night. With nothing but my biology experiment to keep me company.” 

“All alone, huh?” Dean chuckled. “Well, I can’t have that. Text me when you’re ready, baby.” 

Mick smiled. “Crowley got some  _ supplies  _ from his mum on her last visit up here, enough for all of us for several nights,” he said. 

“Oh, good,” Dean sighed. “I was getting tired of using Vaseline as lube.” 

Mick turned to look up at Dean and arched an eyebrow. “It’s not  _ your  _ asshole that it was covered in, Dean,” he said. “It can  _ hurt. _ ”

Dean chuckled and pulled Mick into a little nook off to the side of the hallway, away from the sea of students. “You like it and you know it,” he teased. 

“Mmm, I like  _ you,  _ Mr. Winchester,” Mick smiled, fixing Dean’s askew tie like he always did. As usual, Mick looked perfect, not a hair out of place or a wrinkle in his shirt. 

“Is that so, Mr. Davies?” Dean chuckled, grabbing Mick by his waist and pulling him close. “Well, I like you as well. Maybe we should date.”

“Bloody hell, you’re such a dork,” Mick laughed, leaning up and kissing Dean sweetly. 

Dean smiled into the kiss, enjoying the way that Mick seemed to melt under his touch. 

“Why is it every time I need to get the two of you,” Ketch’s voice came out of nowhere and very close to the two of them, “you’re off in some alcove snogging?” 

Dean broke the kiss and smirked at Ketch. “Because you look for it, Art. It must be so lonely, being you.” 

“Bite me, Winchester,” Ketch sneered with no malice. 

“Nah, you’d like that too much, you fuckin’ slut,” Dean grinned. 

Mick rolled his eyes affectionately, kissing Dean’s cheek. “Behave, both of you,” he playfully ordered. 

“Yes, Mickey,” Dean smiled. “I’ll see you at dinner?” 

“Yes,” Mick smiled. “And then I’ll see you tonight for our private study session.” He winked. 

Dean smiled and kissed Mick, ignoring Ketch’s impatient eye roll. “See you soon.” 

“Mhm,” Mick smiled as he moved out of Dean’s embrace. “Yes, you will.” 

Dean watched Mick walk away with Ketch and smiled to himself. 

Tonight would be the  _ perfect  _ night to give Mick his own leather jacket. 

Dinner happened a couple of hours later, and Dean took his now usual place at Mick’s side and across from the other two members of the Ketches. 

“Alright, lads, who needs supplies tonight?” Crowley asked. 

“We do,” Dean said. “Mostly the lube, though. I got my panels back, I’m clean.” 

“We can finally bareback it,” Mick said shyly with a smile. 

“Bloody hell,” Crowley groaned. “I did not need to hear or know that, Mick.” 

Ketch snorted at that, raising an eyebrow at Mick. “I worry about how much information about your sex life you just spill out to us,” he told his friend. 

“I haven’t spilled all that much, though,” Mick said semi-innocently. 

“What have you told them, Mickey?” Dean chuckled, curious. 

“That your prick is small and you’re a one pump chump,” Ketch said before Mick could get a word in. 

“ _ Arthur! _ ” Mick hissed before looking at Dean. “I didn’t say that, Dean.” 

“Are we spilling secrets, babe?” Dean teased. 

“More like bragging,” Crowley said dryly. “Arthur? Do you need anything?” 

“Yes,” Ketch said. “Condoms. I don’t need mini-Ketches running about, nor the child support payments.” 

Mick leaned into Dean and smiled sweetly at him. 

“Are you going to continue bragging about me in bed?” Dean asked sweetly. 

“Why would I? I’ve got the hottest boy at Kendrick’s Academy as my boyfriend, and he’s great in bed,” Mick said with a beaming smile. 

“He’s also the only man you’ve been to bed with,” Crowley pointed out. 

“I’ve had sex before, Fergie, I wasn’t a total virgin before I met Dean,” Mick snarked. 

“With women, Mick,” Ketch said. “Before Dean, all you did with boys is kiss them.” 

Mick shrugged. “I can still judge how good someone is in bed,” he said. “And Dean is  _ very  _ good in bed. And tonight, I’m going to ride him like he’s a stallion between my legs.” 

Dean flushed brightly. 

“So you’re going to fall off of him every time he bucks?” Ketch teased. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Mick shot back with a grin. 

The quartet laughed and continued to eat and chat, Mick kissing Dean’s cheek softly before doing so. 

Dean got into his pajamas and waited for the count of everyone on campus to finished across Kendricks’ Academy, handwriting his analysis on  _ Slaughterhouse Five _ while he did so. He was going to have to get his own laptop one day so he could stop stealing Sam’s (and listen to the subsequent bitching about the porn by Sam). 

However, the nice thing about having to handwrite all of his essays was that it was easier for him to find mistakes and do edits as he typed it up. 

Finally, sometime after ten, he got the text from Mick.

_ Come on over. Ketch just left, so it’s just me needing help on biology. _

Dean chuckled to himself and silently moved to leave, taking with him just his phone and the new leather jacket that he got for Mick (in a half-hearted, last ditch attempt to prevent his boyfriend from stealing his) and began making his way to the room that Mick shared with Ketch. 

Mick and Ketch were in the same dorm building as Dean, but they were on a floor several levels above Dean, where the rooms were more spacious and there were few students on the floor itself. Dean took the stairs from the third floor to the tenth floor, using the skills that he’s picked up over the years of sneaking in and out of the house and around other boarding schools to move in near silence. Once he reached Mick’s door, he quietly knocked. 

“It’s open,” Mick called. 

Dean opened the door and slipped in, chuckling as he witnessed Mick at his desk, typing away at his computer. “Hard at work, I see,” he teased. 

Mick chuckled softly, his eyes not moving away from his screen. “Just finishing up my paper on moon phases and their places in various religions,” he said.

“You’re such a nerd,” Dean teased, leaning back against the door, looking Mick over and admiring the way his wiry body sat elegantly in his chair and the look of concentration on his face, complete with his bottom lip tucked gently between his teeth. He was wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a worn looking short sleeved shirt that came well over his wrists, even as he typed. 

“Is that one of Ketch’s shirts?” Dean teased playfully.

“Sometimes, I wonder, but it’s got my initials on the tag,” Mick said dryly as he saved his work. “I can edit that later,” he added as he stood up and stretched. “Especially since I’ve got my biology experiment to conduct.” He closed his laptop and walked over to Dean with a smile. 

“I’ve got something for you,” Dean mentioned, feeling a little shy now.

“You did?” Mick asked softly. “What is it?” 

“See for yourself,” Dean said, handing over the carefully folded bundle of leather. 

Mick’s eyes grew wide as he unfolded the leather jacket, a look of absolute joy on his face. “Oh, Dean,” he said. “Really?” 

“Figured we could match,” Dean said. “Besides, every greaser boyfriend needs his own leather jacket.” 

Mick laughed and slipped the jacket on it. It fit him perfectly, and Dean patted himself on the back for a blind fit well done. “Oh, this feels so nice,” Mick cooed happily. 

“Yeah? Good,” Dean said, his mouth growing a little dry at the image of Mick in the jacket, a plain white tee, ripped jeans, and biker boots…

“Thank you so much, Dean,” Mick said, jerking Dean out of his self-indulgent daydream. He kissed him sweetly in gratitude. “However, if you think that having my own leather jacket will stop me from stealing yours, you’re wrong,” he murmured. 

“One can hope,” Dean teased, kissing Mick again. “I’m glad that you like your gift, Mickey.” 

“It was very thoughtful,” Mick smiled. “And it’ll come in handy for when Arthur brings the bike up again.” 

Dean sighed. “Yeah,” he said, briefly remembering the last time Ketch brought the bike up and he was covered in motorcycle leathers and sitting astride the gorgeous black bike that he had. 

Mick hummed happily. “But for right now, we’ve got work to do,” he said, peeling the jacket off and carefully hanging it up. 

“Ah, yes, that study session,” Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around Mick’s shoulders. “Does that include riding me?” 

“Absolutely,” Mick purred, his fingers trailing along the hem of Dean’s sleep shirt. “Until you’ve filled me up to the brim and then some.” 

“You have high hopes for tonight,” Dean commented as he slowly began to back Mick up towards his still made bed. 

“I know from past experiences that you can and you will do exactly that,” Mick said with a smile, laughing as Dean gently pushed him back onto the bed. 

“You’re probably not wrong about that,” Dean agreed as he crawled onto the bed over Mick. He leaned down to kiss him deeply. 

Mick moaned, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and drawing him closer. 

They made out for a while, their bodies colliding and rocking against each other, building up the anticipation of the sex that was yet to come. Dean could feel the hard outline of Mick’s cock through the thin material of his sleep pants and the slightly thicker material of Mick’s sweatpants. Nails dug into his shirt sharply, starting to tug it over Dean’s head. 

“One day,” Mick breathed as he broke the kiss to bereft Dean of his shirt, “one day, we’re wearing nothing but our leather jackets to fuck.” 

Dean groaned at the image as he worked to get rid of Mick’s shirt. “I like the way that you think,” he murmured. “But for now, let’s get naked and get your cute ass prepped.” 

“I  _ really  _ like the way that you think,” Mick laughed softly as he allowed his shirt to be removed. Dean ducked his head down and took a pebbled nipple into his mouth. Mick yelped and laughter gave way to a low moan, his back arching up and into Dean’s mouth. 

Pants and underwear were gotten rid of shortly thereafter, and both boys groaned at feeling naked cock sliding against naked cock. 

“Where’s the lube?” Dean asked as he reached down and took both of their cocks in one of his hands to stroke them. 

Mick moaned, shuddering. “In the top drawer,” he said, pointing to the nightstand. “Want me face down?” 

“Nah,” Dean said, reaching over and opening the drawer. “Just keep your pretty legs spread for me. Wanna see you tonight.” 

Mick moaned and spread his legs more as Dean continued to jerk them off, grabbing the lube with his free hand. He sat back a little and watched the head of Mick’s cock disappear and reappear in his foreskin. 

“Think you’d ever take a cut cock again?” Mick asked teasingly, watching his boyfriend and knowing what had him so mesmerized. 

Dean slapped the side of his ass with the bottle of lube, making Mick yelp. “I don’t know,” he said. “To be fair, the only way I’ve ever ‘taken’ your cock is with my mouth.” 

“And you’re damn good at it,” Mick sighed with a groan. “And yeah, of course, because you’re a toppy bastard.” 

“You love it,” Dean grinned as he opened the bottle of lube. 

“Maybe one day you’ll let me top,” Mick smirked, his gaze darkening. 

“If you’re a very good boy,” Dean purred. 

Mick watched with hooded eyes as Dean released their cocks to squeeze out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, moving them to warm up the cold, viscous liquid. “I’m always good for you, Dean,” he purred deeply. 

“Mhm,” Dean hummed, leaning down and kissing Mick softly as his fingers reached down and gently pressed against Mick’s entrance. 

The push inside of Mick’s tight heat made the younger boy moan and cling to Dean’s shoulders as Dean pushed two fingers inside, a little impatient. The anticipation of waiting most of the night for them to meet up for a rare moment of completely naked, take-your-time sex with cuddling afterwards when they could be a little louder than normal (to avoid Ketch waking up and seeing them fuck) had Dean simmering below the edge, and now that Mick was mewling and writhing under him as he opened the smaller boy up, he couldn’t help it. 

“This is gonna be rough and dirty, Mick,” he groaned. 

“Tha’s fine,” Mick moaned, his Irish accent thick and heavy now as he grew more and more aroused. “Jus’ get on with it.” 

Dean moaned and ducked his head down to worry a label of possession with teeth and tongue on the tender flesh of Mick’s neck as a third finger was added and the pads searched out the little nub within. He knew he found it when Mick swallowed before letting out a high pitched whine of  _ please _ . He rubbed it gently, but firmly to encourage more begging before he took pity on Mick. 

He drew back and looked down at his boyfriend. Mick looked wrecked, and Dean grinned. 

“You know, it’s kinda hard for you to ride me if you’re under me,” he mentioned. 

Mick snorted and wiggled underneath Dean. “Can you get up so I’ve got room to get on top of you?” he asked. “Please?” 

“Since you asked nicely, yes,” Dean teased, moving so that Mick had room to move. 

“Prat,” Mick shook his head. 

They got into position, Dean’s hands resting on Mick’s hips as the younger boy slowly sank down onto Dean’s cock. His head was thrown back, and his cock was leaking heavily. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this,” Dean groaned as Mick’s hole clenched around the middle of Dean’s cock on his descent. 

“You’re not that bad yourself,” Mick laughed softly as he moaned. Even after months of dating Dean and engaging in a sexual relationship with him, he never got tired of or quite used to the way Dean filled him up, both his hole and his heart. 

He finally bottomed out and exhaled roughly, running his hands over the strong planes of Dean’s chest as he allowed himself some time to adjust. 

“Makin’ sure that you won’t fall off on your ride?” Dean teased as he rocked his hips up and into Mick. 

“Bastard,” Mick choked out through a moan. “‘M not gonna fall off your cock.” He clenched as a method of revenge towards his boyfriend, grinning as his efforts were rewarded with a low moan. “You’ve got a fat prick and it’s been a couple of weeks since it’s been in me.” 

“Excuses,” Dean smirked. 

“Reasons,” Mick rebutted, leaning forward to kiss Dean. “You’re just an impatient wanker.” 

“You love it,” Dean hummed, kissing Mick. 

“You’re right,” Mick hummed as he sat up again and began to ride Dean slowly. 

Dean watched, mesmerized as Mick rocked up and down his cock easily, finding a rhythm. He continued in his gaze to see Mick transform into a more sexually confident creature, the one that Mick doesn’t let anyone but Dean see. 

Mick arched his back, squeezing Dean’s hips firmly with his thighs as his pace increased. Dean rewarded him by rocking his hips up and into him and ran his hands over his body. 

“Feel good, babe?” he asked roughly, rubbing a thumb over one of Mick’s nipples. 

“So good,” Mick moaned. “Not gonna last long.” 

“That’s alright, we’ve got all night,” Dean murmured. “I’ll fill you up and we’ll last longer, don’t worry baby. I’ll take care of you.” 

“I know,” Mick said with a groan as he swiveled his hips in circles. 

“You’re so close,” Dean chuckled, wrapping his hand around Mick’s cock and feeling it pulse. “Wanna cum, baby?” 

“Not yet,” Mick groaned. “Wanna wait.” 

“Okay,” Dean soothed, still just holding Mick’s cock. “Just ride me, baby. We’ll worry about cumming later, hmm?” 

Mick nodded and moaned, picking up his pace ever so slightly. “Wan’ you t’come first,” he gasped out, giving a soft cry. 

“I can do that, that’s no problem,” Dean moaned. “You jus’ keep ridin’ me good, baby.” 

Neither of them heard the key in the door and the door opening until they heard the sound of keys being tossed onto a nearby desk. Both Dean and Mick stopped and whipped their heads and watched as Ketch walked in. The oldest boy was disheveled, wearing a pair of slacks that were slung low on his hips, his belt in his hand. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned, his hair was in disarray, and there was a large love bite covering half of Ketch’s collarbone. 

“We thought you were going to be out all night?” Mick asked innocently. Dean felt Mick’s cock give a jump at being caught. 

“I got kicked out,” Ketch shrugged. “I nearly got caught in the head girl’s dorm, too. Oh well.” He undid the final buttons of his shirt. 

Neither Dean or Mick resumed their own sexual escapade, although they wanted to. But they didn’t want to when Ketch was  _ awake _ . Sure, they’ve had sex with Ketch in the room before, but he was always sleeping. 

“You guys can finish,” Ketch added. “I’m not looking. Don’t flatter yourselves. I’m sure the two of you together is nothing exceptionally spectacular.” 

Well, when Ketch put it that way… Mick turned and shrugged at Dean. Dean shrugged back before bringing Mick down and crashing their lips together, his hand now jacking Mick off. Being caught by Ketch was more...exhilarating than he’d like to admit, and it was apparent that Mick felt the same way. 

Interesting. 

But Dean wasn’t going to ruminate on that. Right now, he was going to get himself and Mick off and completely ignore Ketch getting undressed from across the room, redress in nothing but a pair of black sweatpants and sit down in front of his laptop. 

Mick was panting against Dean’s lips, whimpering softly. 

“Gonna cum for me, baby?” Dean breathed. “Gonna make a mess?” 

“Yes, God, yes,” Mick moaned. “Dean-” 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Dean cooed. “Cum for me, baby.” 

Mick moaned loudly. 

“Shh, we’ve got a guest,” Dean shushed. “Don’t want Ketchy to be mad at us for being  _ too  _ loud, do we?” 

“I told you that I’m not watching,” Ketch said absently. 

“You’re  _ listening, _ ” Dean said. 

“I’ll put on headphones,” Ketch said. 

“Deee,” Mick whined. 

“Cum,” Dean ordered, his voice dropping. 

Mick came all of Dean’s hand and stomach with a cry, his body shaking. It didn’t take long at all after that for Dean to cum deep within Mick, groaning loudly. 

They caught their breath, listening to the faint strains of whatever music Ketch was listening to and the soft  _ clicking  _ of the laptop keyboard. Dean held Mick close and he ran his hands up and down his back. 

“Mmm, that was nice,” Mick hummed, kissing Dean sweetly. 

“Mmm, it was,” Dean said. “Even with our surprise guest.” 

Mick laughed softly and kissed Dean again. “Shower with me?” he suggested. “I’ll scrub yours if you scrub mine.” 

“Oh, you don’t even have to ask,” Dean laughed, smacking Mick’s ass playfully. “Up. Let’s go shower.” 

“Promise to pin me against the wall under the spray?” Mick asked as he sat up to lift himself up off of Dean’s cock with a moan. 

“Promise easily kept,” Dean groaned. “You’re a dirty little bird.” 

It might’ve been Dean’s imagination, but he could’ve sworn he had seen Ketch reach down and adjust himself as he and Mick made their way to the bathroom for another round.

Mick, Dean, and Ketch never brought up the fact that Ketch walked in on the two of them having sex, and life continued on. Soon enough, it was time for their midterms, and the three of them were studying like crazy, as they wanted to get good grades. They spent a lot of time in Mick’s and Ketch’s dorm room studying and helping each other out with the subjects that they all had troubles on. Crowley helped Mick on German; Ketch helped Dean with math; Dean helped Crowley write his paper for world religions; Mick quizzed Ketch on his anatomy and physiology. 

“Why are we all idiots?” Dean asked softly as they all laid on the floor, various books and papers scattered around them. “Why do we do this to ourselves?” 

“I hate midterms,” Crowley groaned. “I vote we stop studying for the night and we all get laid.” 

“I can agree with this,” Dean said eagerly. Due to two weeks of studying, neither Dean nor Mick had the time or the mentality to even give covert handjobs in supply closets. 

“Let’s stop, maybe a night off will do us some good,” Ketch yawned. He stretched. 

“You gonna go get kicked out of the orgy again?” Dean asked with a grin as Ketch stood up and he reached for Mick’s hand. 

“You gonna continue sounding like a bad porno?” Ketch snarked back. 

“You’re more of a virgin than Mick, how do you know what bad porn sounds like?” Dean laughed. 

Mick groaned and stretched. Dean admired the way Mick’s shirt rode up to reveal his stomach and the treasure trail going down. “At least he’s not silent when I’m fucking him,” the youngest said as he stood up slowly. “It’d be too much like having sex with a corpse, then.” 

Ketch smirked and sat up. “Silence has its own kind of intensity, Mick,” he said. “You know?” 

“Mmm, I like knowing that I’m giving pleasure and not putting you to sleep,” Mick sassed. “But then again, you snore when you sleep.” 

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Alright, where’s everyone gonna be, since I think Mick and I are claiming the dorm room.” 

“Bite me, you Yankee dog,” Ketch said. “I think I’m going to Toni’s.” 

“She’s a crazy bitch,” Crowley groaned. “You’re going to one day end up with a knife in your throat. Hilt in one side, blade coming out the other.” 

“Yeah, but hey, the sex is good,” Ketch shrugged as he got into a pair of jeans and pulled on his shirt. “Very good.” 

“Good sex isn’t worth the crazy,” Dean said as he stood up and stretched. “Before I have  _ any  _ kind of sex, though. Food.” 

“Oh, I agree with that,” Ketch said. “Let’s eat, we’ll all need our strength.” 

“Some of us more than others,” Dean said, looking speculatively over at Mick and waggled his eyebrows. 

“I do not know you,” Mick deadpanned. 

Dean’s mock gasp of indignation brought laughter and a sweet kiss from his lover. 

The next two hours were a blur of activity, between eating and then both Crowley and Dean had to go back to their own rooms for the nightly count. Once Dean got the “all-clear” text from Mick, he sneaked back into the room. 

Mick opened the door before Dean could even knock and yanked Dean into the room. Before Dean had the chance to ask “what the actual fuck”, the door had closed behind him and Mick had yanked him down for a fairly passionate kiss. 

Dean got with the program fairly quickly after the shock went away. Grabbing Mick by the hips, he pushed his boyfriend up against the wall and pinned him there. 

Normally, their kisses even in passion were tender and loving, hardly any teeth used at all. This kiss was fierce, full of teeth, tongue, and desperation. It was  _ very  _ obvious that Mick wanted- no,  _ needed-  _ this. 

“Have you been hurting without me, baby?” Dean asked as his hands moved under Mick’s shirt, caressing the soft flesh there. 

“You can’t even imagine, De,” Mick groaned. “It’s been too long. ‘M tired of using my own hand.” 

“You’ve been getting yourself off and haven’t clued me in?” Dean pouted. “Naughty, Mickey.” 

“Just been needin’ you that much, Dean,” Mick groaned, rocking his hips forward. Both boys groaned at the friction that the movement caused. 

“Oh, I know, baby,” Dean murmured, now setting up a slow grind. “But I want to know when you do that.” His voice dropped down to a whisper. “Even if all you do is send me a pretty picture of you, covered in jizz, with a message that says ‘thinking of you’ or something.” 

Mick moaned and ground back against Dean. “You’d really like that?” he asked. 

“Would I be telling you that I’d like that if I didn’t actually like it?” Dean pointed out. 

Mick flushed and shook his head. 

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Dean murmured. “Do we still have lube?” 

Mick gave that question some thought. Dean waited in amused patience, one eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah,” Mick said. “We still have a whole bottle.” 

Dean blinked. “Mick, we had two and a half bottles before these two past weeks of studying hell,” he said. “Where the fuck did an entire bottle and a half go?!”

Mick flushed and gave a shrug. “You’re a smart man, Dean,” he said. “I’m sure that you can figure it out.” 

“Have you been using it to play with yourself?” Dean asked, incredulous. 

“Every night,” Mick purred. “Maybe we could buy a toy or two for me after midterms?” 

Dean’s cock got even harder, if that was possible. “Fuck yeah,” he said. “So naughty, baby.” 

Mick moaned and rocked eagerly into Dean. “Fuck me,” he breathed. “Please, Dean, I need you too.” 

“You sure sound like you need me to fuck you,” Dean agreed. “Get naked for me, baby.” 

Mick looked at him with a long suffering expression. “You kind of have me pinned to the wall,” he noted dryly. “Can you please move so I can get undressed?” 

“Someone is feeling bossy tonight,” Dean teased as he stepped back to allow Mick to undress in front of him. He began to undress as well. 

“I am as randy as a bitch in heat because we haven’t had sex in two weeks because we’ve been too busy studying for midterms!” Mick whined as he threw his shirt into parts of the room unknown and shucked his sweatpants before throwing them in the vague direction of his shirt. 

“So, you want it rough?” Dean asked, approaching Mick in his boxers. “Want me to take you like a caveman?” 

Mick gestured to Dean’s still clad crotch. “Not with your pants on, you’re not.” 

“So now we’re sassy, hmm?” Dean hummed. 

Mick flashed a grin, now naked as a jaybird. He then sauntered over to his bed. Dean watched him for a moment, admiring his ass, then started to follow. 

“If you think that I’m going to let you get anywhere near me with a stitch of clothing on, you’re dead wrong,” Mick said as he got into his bed. 

“Not even if it’s because I want you to take them off for me?” Dean asked with a pout. 

“You’re a big boy, you can take your own clothes off,” Mick smirked. He leaned back in his bed and grabbed his cock to begin stroking it. Dean watched with interest, noting the way that Mick jerked himself off, making notes in his mind to improve his own handjob skills. 

“Are you just going to stand there and gawk?” Mick asked archly. “I’d rather have you be touching me than staring at me.” 

Dean started to approach the bed at that, glad to have been given that permission. 

“Pants off,” Mick ordered. 

“I can’t touch you?” Dean asked, confused. 

“Not with your pants on. Get naked. Now,” Mick ordered. 

This was a new side of Mick and Dean was finding that he rather liked it. So he did what Mick told him to do, and got rid of his boxers. 

“Thank you, De,” Mick purred. “Now come here and ravage me.” 

Well, that was an order that didn’t need to be given twice. Dean crossed over to Mick and kissed him roughly. Mick let go of his cock and wrapped his arms around Dean. 

They made out and rutted against each other desperately, the need to fuck overwhelming every other thought process. 

“Lube!” Mick gasped softly. “Quickly!” 

“You’re not going to die if my cock isn’t in you within the next few minutes,” Dean snorted as he began to hunt for the lube anyways. 

“You don’t know that,” Mick pouted. 

Dean couldn’t help but kiss the pout from Mick’s face as his hand closed around the bottle of lube. “You’re adorable.” 

“And so are you,” Mick groaned. “However, if you don’t get your prick in me  _ very  _ soon, I’m going to be  _ very  _ cross.” 

“So bossy,” Dean chuckled. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll get you nice and full soon enough.” 

“You’re a prat,” Mick groaned, spreading his legs. 

“And you’re greedy,” Dean noted. He withdrew from Mick and opened the brand new bottle of lube. He made a mental note to ask Crowley for more tomorrow. He drizzled some onto his fingers and moved them to warm it up. Mick may want it rough, but he wasn’t going to cause him pain. 

“So? What are you going to do about it?” Mick asked as he propped his ass up on a pillow. His cock throbbed noticeably. 

Dean grinned at Mick in reply as he began to prod at his hole. Gently, Dean pressed two fingers in. 

Mick’s back arched and he moaned loudly. “We’re never going this long without sex of  _ any  _ kind again,” he groaned. 

“Agreed,” Dean said, scissoring Mick open. “We’re just going to have to make time, hmm?” 

“Yesss,” Mick hissed in pleasure, arching his back in need and desire. 

Dean scissored Mick open for a couple minutes longer, just to make sure that Mick was going to be nice and open for his cock. He then added a third finger. 

Mick moaned and writhed impatiently on Dean’s fingers. “Are you sure that I need this much prep?” he gasped. 

“Well,” Dean drawled as he searched for Mick’s prostate, “I’m not gonna let you get used to me when I’m in, so…” he trailed off as he found Mick’s spot and rubbed it hard. 

Mick whimpered and clenched hard around Dean’s fingers at both his boyfriend’s words and his fingers rubbing at his prostate. 

“You like that, baby?” Dean murmured. 

“Yeah,” Mick groaned. “Please. Fuck me.” 

“Are you ready?” Dean asked. 

“Yes!” Mick insisted. 

“If you’re so sure,” Dean purred. Slowly, he removed his fingers from Mick’s hole and went to pour lube onto his cock. 

“De!” Mick whined. “I need your cock in me  _ now! _ ” 

“And you say that I’m impatient,” Dean teased. “You don’t want more lube?” 

“I am full of lube, thanks to you,” Mick groaned. “Just fuck me. Please.” 

“Alright,” Dean said, positioning his cock at Mick’s entrance before he sank into him easily. 

Mick moaned, arching his back into the sudden thrust. 

Dean finished sliding into Mick, his hands finding their usual place on Mick’s hips. True to his word, he began to fuck Mick hard and fast. 

Mick cried out, his own hands finding purchase in the muscles of Dean’s back, clutching at him desperately. 

Since Mick had been so insistent about getting fucked, neither Dean or Mick had locked the door- not that anyone other than Ketch would walk in on them. 

Just as he did just a few weeks before, Ketch came back early. He was once again disheveled, and there was a large bruise on the side of his face. 

Again, Dean and Mick stopped fucking in order to look at Ketch. “Kitty got claws?” Dean asked. 

“Toni is a crazy bitch,” Ketch groaned. 

“Are you done with her now?” Mick asked. 

“Oh yeah, for good,” Ketch sighed, rubbing the side of his neck. “I’m just gonna go shower and get ready for bed. You two have fun.” And with that, he went to do what he said. 

“Good for him,” Mick sighed. “Still, in the morning I’m going to take a picture of his face. Just in case he forgets and wants to chase after her again.” 

“Good idea,” Dean agreed. 

“Now,” Mick hummed, clenching hard around Dean’s cock and making him groan. “Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know, where  _ were  _ we?” Dean asked, smirking down at Mick. 

“I believe that you were going to ravage me,” Mick said. “So… get to it.” 

“With pleasure,” Dean said, starting the punishing rhythm back up again. Mick moaned, his short nails digging into Dean’s skin. 

“You feel so good around me, baby,” Dean purred as he kept fucking into Mick. “Feel good, baby?” 

“Yes,” Mick groaned, hitching his legs up and around Dean’s waist.

“Good,” Dean murmured as he kept fucking Mick. “Gonna cum on my cock alone?” 

“Yes,” Mick groaned. 

Neither of them heard Ketch re enter the room until he spoke up. 

“Pin him and he won’t have the ability to cum with a touch to his cock,” Ketch directed. 

Dean frowned and looked at Ketch, slowing his hips. “And you know this  _ how _ ?” 

Ketch snorted. “I’ve been Mick’s roommate for five years,” he said. "And Mick has never been a quiet person when he's being pleasured. I probably know more about what will get him off than you do. Pin him. By his wrists."

Well. If it will please Mick. Dean reached behind him and grabbed Mick’s wrists and pinned them down by his head, his hips picking up the pace a little bit more. 

The response was immediate. Mick whined and struggled against Dean’s grip, but Dean could tell that Mick enjoyed it. Especially since Mick’s cock was leaking against Dean’s hip. 

“Good,” Ketch praised them. “Slow down just a little bit, Dean. Stamina is everything.” 

Dean scowled at Ketch, noting that the older boy was wearing nothing but a towel slung low over his hips. Ketch arched an eyebrow, as if to say  _ do you want to give Mick a mindblowing orgasm or not _ ? And well, Dean couldn’t help but obey. He slowed his hips down just a little bit, causing a pitiful mewl to echo from Mick’s throat. 

“That’s it,” Ketch murmured, pulling up a chair and sitting close to them. “You’re so pretty like this, Mick. Is his cock big enough for you?” 

“So big,” Mick whined softly. “Fat.” 

“It’s fat?” Ketch hummed. “Why don’t you give it a squeeze, hmm?” 

Mick clenched around Dean’s cock and Dean gave a throaty groan, his hips giving a fairly firm snap and Mick gasped, struggling again. Dean tightened his grip. 

“Mmm, that was good,” Ketch murmured. “What do you need, Mick? What do you need Dean to do?” 

Mick struggled to get a word out as Dean re-angled his hips and his cock dragged across his prostate. 

“Take your time, Mick,” Ketch said, smirking. “Did he just do something you like?” 

Mick nodded and Dean kept that angle up. 

“How good does he feel, Dean?” Ketch asked calmly. 

“So fuckin’ good,” Dean groaned. “He’s grippin’ me like a vise.” 

“So he’s tight,” Ketch murmured. 

“So tight, and so wet,” Dean said. “Got him prepped real good.” 

“Did you now?” Ketch purred. “How many fingers did you use?” 

“Three,” Dean grunted, stretching Mick’s arms above his head more, elongating his body so he could look at it. That, combined with the different angle, made Mick’s cock throb and leak profusely, the member bobbing happily at the changes. 

“And you’ve got good, thick fingers,” Ketch noted. “Mick’s been able to do almost his fist, haven’t you?” 

That was news to Dean, and he looked down at Mick. 

Mick nodded and whined. “De, wanna cum,” he whined. 

“You want to cum, baby?” Dean purred. “What if I want to cum first?” 

Mick whined and bucked his hips. 

“So greedy, baby,” Dean purred. 

“He is a greedy little thing,” Ketch agreed with a nod. “He’s going to cum first, Mick, and then you do. And if you don’t listen, Dean may throw you over his knee later and spank you.” 

Dean’s cock throbbed  _ hard  _ inside of Mick, and his hips stuttered in their rhythm at the thought of Mick’s very tight ass red from his hand, then pounding into it hard and fast. 

“Oh, I think he likes that idea,” Ketch purred. 

Mick was whimpering and whining, his eyes wide in pleasure and surprise. 

“Don’t cum,” Ketch sing-songed. “Or else.” 

“But what if he wants that?” Dean asked as he returned to his pace. 

Ketch smirked. “Then I guess he’s got to be punished in a different way, hmm?” he asked. “But he’d like it either way.” 

“Would you, Mick?” Dean asked softly. “Would you like it if I bent you over my lap and spanked you?” 

Mick shuddered and nodded his head. “Dean, please, please, cum, please, I needta cum,” he begged. 

“Oh, we’re begging now,” Ketch grinned. “Cum whenever, Dean.” 

Dean nodded, still fucking Mick. “Still feelin’ good, baby?” he asked. 

“Uh huh, please, Dean, cum,” Mick whimpered. 

“You want me to cum?” Dean teased. “Want me to fill you up?” He ducked his head down. “Maybe I’d let Art lick it out of you when I’m done,” he whispered, soft enough that Ketch wouldn’t hear. “He’s been so helpful, after all.” 

Mick’s eyes widened and he writhed, struggling against Dean’s struggle. “De, don’t tease!” he managed to say. 

“What on earth did you tell him?” Ketch grinned. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Dean smirked at Ketch. He saw the towel tented by the third boy’s cock, but he still couldn’t see it. He could tell that it was impressive, though. 

Ketch shrugged. “Keep your secrets, then. I’ll find out.” He looked at Mick. “Right, Mick?” 

“Yes!” Mick cried out. “Please, Dean.” 

“Fine, I guess I’ll cum,” Dean sighed, but he was really going to cum fairly soon. He could feel his balls tighten and that tingle that went from his tailbone to his brain. The noises, Mick’s mannerisms before Dean’s cock got in him, Ketch being a  _ very  _ helpful (surprisingly) and strange third, and just the motions of fucking were making him close. 

Besides, unlike Mick, he hadn’t really played with himself often. 

He came with a loud groan, his hips stuttering as he filled Mick up. 

“Now you may cum, Mick,” Ketch said in a surprisingly tender tone. “So good for us.” 

Mick came with a loud cry, his body trembling in Dean’s grasp as he covered their stomachs with his release. 

Dean laid down on top of him, smearing the cum between them, and kissed him deeply, soothing away the aftershocks of the orgasm. 

Mick’s lips were soft and warm, and their kiss was tender. Dean released Mick’s wrists and ran his fingers through Mick’s hair, cupping the back of his head as well. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Mick murmured. “Even with Ketch’s instructions.” He flushed at that. 

“Yeah, that was kind of hot,” Dean agreed. “Maybe I should sit down with him and learn all your dirty little secrets, Mickey.” 

Mick giggled and blushed deeply. “If you do, I wouldn’t mind,” he said shyly. 

“Oh, you just want me to use them on you without you telling me,” Dean teased, kissing Mick again. 

“Tell me more of your dirty little secrets and I’ll tell you mine,” Mick challenged. 

Dean reached down and took Mick’s hand in his. “We’ll see,” he said. 

“Mhm,” Mick hummed. 

There was a tap on Dean’s shoulder, and he looked up to see Ketch, dressed in sweatpants and a tank top and holding a washcloth. “I figured that the two of you may want to clean up,” he said. 

“Uhh, yeah,” Dean agreed, taking the washcloth. “Thanks, Art.” 

“Of course,” Ketch said. 

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Mick blurted out. 

All three of them blushed. 

“No, thank you, Mick,” Ketch said. “I’ll take care of my ‘little’ problem myself.” 

“It’s not really that little of a problem,” Mick said. “I’m sure you could use some help with it.” 

Dean knew he should feel offended that Mick was offering Ketch- his roommate,  _ not  _ his boyfriend- sex, but he didn’t. He didn’t even feel jealous. In fact, he was intrigued by what that would look like. 

“You’ve got your own not so little problem to worry about,” Ketch smirked. “Quite the overachiever no matter what, hmm?” 

Mick shrugged. “I guess,” he said. “Thought I’d offer.” 

“I appreciate it,” Ketch said. “Though, I’m sure your boyfriend would have some words about it.” 

“What’s a handjob between bros?” Dean shrugged with a smirk. “Besides, I’m sure that Mickey could teach you a few new tricks. Or myself.” 

Ketch snorted. “Hardly. I should ice this.” He pointed to the steadily darkening bruise. 

“Yes, you should,” Mick agreed. 

Ketch nodded and slipped out of their room to go retrieve an icepack. 

Dean pulled out and moved to clean himself and Mick up, wondering where this kind of flirting was going to lead them.

Life continued on as normal after that. Midterms happened and at the end of it all, they were rewarded with a week off before classes started up again. Most of their classmates, including Crowley, went home for the break, but Ketch, Mick, and Dean stayed at the school. Sam had gone home because he was a bit homesick, which Dean couldn’t fault him for, but he was fine with staying at the school. They got a month off for the winter holidays, and Dean preferred going home for the longer holidays anyways (the exception was Easter). 

The trio spent most of their time outside, enjoying the fall air while they still could before winter truly set in. They went shopping and saw a movie, culminating in Mick and Dean vigorously making out in the movie theater while Ketch played a game on his phone (they had deliberately chosen a boring movie to see for these reasons); they went to the lake and fished; they got permission to camp outside one last time and they stargazed. 

It felt all very natural, and even though Dean and Mick had sneaked off to fuck several times (and kicked Ketch out of the tent once because of it), they kind of felt like something was missing, although neither of them would say it. 

When classes started up again, Crowley came back with more supplies and a couple of toys for Dean and Mick- namely, a plug and a small vibrator. They didn’t get much use out of the vibe because it was very fucking loud, but the plug… Dean would be concerned about the elasticity of Mick’s asshole if it weren’t for the fact that Ketch assured him that no, Mick did  _ not  _ wear the plug every day. The plug was smaller than Dean, and not as thick, but Dean could almost always tell when Mick was wearing it because he was constantly squirming. 

The tension between Mick, Dean, and Ketch simmered as the fall gave way to winter and the leaves were buried under crisp snow. The days became shorter and the nights became longer. Finals were approaching quick, and that seemed to up the ante. 

Secretly, Mick and Dean had whispered to each other the dirty things that they imagined Ketch doing. It was hot, imagining that the older boy was there with them, directing them,  _ fucking  _ them, enjoying all the carnal knowledge that he knew. It was their dirty little secret. No one, not even Arthur David Alexander Ketch, the boy who finds out everything, knew. 

Or so they thought. 

It all came to a head one day after a grueling foreign language class. Dean was in Spanish, Crowley and Mick German, and Ketch Russian. The four of them came out feeling like their brains had been turned into liquified jello, having just received their study guides for their winter finals and wanting to just cry from the sheer amount that they had to know, coupled with the knowledge that the final was oral, listening, and reading/writing. 

“I think I’m going to take a bedsheet and hang myself from the window of the dormitory,” Dean sighed dramatically. 

Mick snorted. “You won’t do that, De, and we all know it.” 

Crowley nodded in agreement. “Mick, you’ll help me, won’t ya?” 

“‘Course,” Mick nodded. “De, you got yourself a partner for Spanish?” 

Dean nodded. “Kevin’s going to tutor me. I can get the speaking and the reading/writing, it’s the listening I’m having troubles with. Everyone speaks too fast for me to listen easily and comprehend.” 

“Isn’t that the truth,” Mick sighed. 

Ketch was remarkably and unusually silent, and the three of them looked at the brooding leader of their pack. 

“Hmm?” Ketch hummed. “Oh. Sorry, was just thinking about Russian grammar, that’s all.” 

They nodded, understanding everything. 

“Oh, there’s Meg,” Crowley sighed. “Wish me luck, boys. I’ve gotta go talk to ‘er.” 

“Don’t die,” Ketch said in an absently deadpanned voice. 

“So glad to know that I’ve got your vote of confidence, Arthur,” Crowley said dryly before he sauntered off. 

Dean was about to ask Ketch  _ what the fuck his issue was _ when all of a sudden his tie was grabbed and he was being bodily dragged over to an empty classroom with very few windows and an unlocked door by Arthur Ketch. Mick was in the same boat as him, his own eyes wild. 

“Art, what is going on?” Mick asked as they were pulled away from the throng of students and almost thrown into the classroom. 

Ketch closed the door behind him, dropped Dean’s tie, and locked the door. Dean rubbed at his neck. “What the hell, man?” the American asked. 

“Do you boys have any idea what you’re  _ doing  _ to me?” Ketch growled. Dean’s dick throbbed.  _ Not a good time, little Dean. _ “It’s almost like you’re tempting me. Demons, the both of you.” 

Mick and Dean gave each other the side eye, completely confused as to what Ketch was talking about. 

Ketch saw that his message wasn’t getting through. Since he still had a hold of Mick’s tie, he pulled his roommate close and placed a bruising kiss on his mouth. 

Dean blinked. Mick flailed, but then he pressed himself closer to Ketch and grasped at the lapels of his suit jacket. 

Ketch broke the kiss with Mick, leaving him dazed, confused, and definitely aroused. He grabbed Dean’s tie again and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Ketch’s lips were harsh and his teeth were sharp as the same kind of urgent force was used on Dean that was used on Mick. Dean grabbed Ketch’s wrist and squeezed, groaning as he responded, gasping into the older boy’s mouth. 

Oh this was nice. This was good. 

And it clicked for Dean then. 

Ketch had been craving them as much as they had been craving him. 

Ketch broke the kiss, panting. “Did you two not realize that I would find out about what you’re whispering to each other when I’m not there?” he murmured. “If you wanted me there, all you had to do was ask. I want to be there. I’ve  _ always  _ wanted to be there.”

“You just used Toni as a distraction,” Dean surmised, squeezing Ketch’s wrist. 

Ketch nodded. “I used her as a distraction, but it wasn’t enough. It never was. Besides, she’s a crazy woman. I told you that that bruise was from a jewelry box, right?” 

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled. “So… You’ll have both of us?” 

“I want both of you, together, yes,” Ketch said. “With me.” 

Mick moaned and moved in closer to Ketch. “I think we want that too,” he said. 

Dean nodded in agreement. “Yeah,” he said. 

Ketch smiled and yanked them closer by their ties, if that was possible. “Good,” he breathed. “I was worried you’d say no.” 

Mick snorted. “Art, I’ve known you for five years now, almost six,” he said. “I don’t think there’s a way I could’ve said no to you.” 

“And you’re hot,” Dean added. “That doesn’t hurt.” 

Ketch chuckled and dropped their ties in favor of their waists. “I think the three of us have a mutual problem,” he said. He kissed their foreheads. “So I think we should have a little fun.” 

“Here?” Mick asked. “Art, Miss Mills is gonna have her forensics class here in twenty minutes! That’s not enough time.” 

“He’s right,” Dean said. “We should go to your room.” 

Ketch considered this information before nodding. “Alright. Let’s hurry out of here. Let’s see who’s going to behave for me from the outset.” 

Mick and Dean exchanged a look with each other. 

They were  _ definitely  _ in for it. 

The air between the three boys was filled with sexual tension, crackling with electric need and hunger. Dean and Mick held hands as they trailed after Ketch, who was leading them like he was the Pied Piper. Along the way, Ketch would pull one of them off to the side to kiss them needily, apparently unable to get enough of either of them, and by the time they stood outside of Mick’s and Ketch’s room, both Dean and Mick were dazed and their lips were red and swollen from the fierceness of the kisses they had received. 

Ketch unlocked the door and the three of them filed in. Mick was the last one in and he locked it behind him as a precautionary measure more than anything. 

Dean, for his part, began to undress. Or, at the very least, he took off his leather jacket and his suit jacket before Ketch’s firm touch stopped him. 

“Keep them on,” he whispered huskily. “Just for a little bit longer, Dean. We don’t want to rush anything for our first time, do we?” 

Ketch had a very valid point, and so Dean stopped in undressing himself. He looked up at Ketch, who tilted his face up and into a very gentle kiss, unlike the ones he had received from Ketch before. Dean sighed and melted into the tenderness. 

The sound of a chair scrapping across the floor garnered their attention and they looked at Mick, who was halfway to being naked. His jackets were off, his shirt was completely unbuttoned, his tie was halfway undone, and he was leaning against the chair in attempts to remove his shoes. 

Ketch sighed. “Michael,” he said firmly, and Dean felt a tremor go through him at the tone. “Why are you getting undressed?” 

“It’s kind of hard to have sex with clothes on,” Mick stated simply, kicking his shoes off at last. 

Ketch sighed. “Mick,” he said. “Don’t you think that there was a reason I had stopped Dean from getting undressed?” 

“Because he’s fun to tease?” Mick suggested. 

“Perhaps.” A smile tore at the corners of Ketch’s mouth. “But didn’t you think that you should also stop getting undressed?” 

“Nope,” Mick hummed. “Do… do you want me to stop getting undressed?” 

“Please,” Ketch said. 

Mick pouted. “Please, Art? Clothes feel funny right now,” he asked.

“I’m sure they do, but don’t be so eager, Mick,” Ketch said. “We’ve got a long way to go before we can even think about being naked.” He rubbed Dean’s back. “Don’t you want to be good for me?” 

Mick pouted and sighed, sitting down in the chair. “Yeah,” he said. 

“Good boy,” Ketch murmured. “Thank you for listening.” He left Dean to go to Mick and tilted his face up for a kiss. It was still gentler than the ones that they had been receiving, but it was definitely harsher than the one Dean had just gotten. 

“Art? Can I take my shoes off?” Dean asked. “And socks too? Please?” 

Ketch chuckled as he broke the kiss with Mick. “Yes, Dean, you may,” he said. 

“Thanks.” He took off his shoes and socks. 

“You’re welcome,” Ketch smiled. “So polite for me.” 

“He’s always polite,” Mick chirped, leaning into Ketch. 

Ketch rolled his eyes and looked over at Dean. “Come here, Dean.” 

Dean came over and nestled into Ketch’s other side. “Yes, Art?” he asked, batting his lashes up at Ketch. 

Ketch chuckled and ruffled Dean’s hair. “Would the two of you like to taste me?” 

“Yes!” They both said eagerly. Mick dropped out of the chair and onto his knees, looking up at Ketch. Dean, for his part, wiggled against Ketch with a soft whine. 

“Oh my, we’re a couple of eager little lads, aren’t we?” Ketch laughed softly. “Down on your knees, Dean, I need a little room to work.” 

Dean went down to his knees next to Mick, both of them moving so that they were touching. Ketch chuckled and undid his belt before his fly. He wasn’t wearing any underwear (Dean wasn’t sure if the boy even owned any) and pulled out his hard cock. It was slightly lighter than Mick’s in color and with a slightly longer foreskin than his boyfriend’s. It looked delicious, and from the expression on Mick’s face, he thought so too. 

Ketch smirked down at them. “Do you two think you can share your little treat?” he asked. 

“Arthur, you’re anything  _ but  _ little,” Mick snorted. 

“That’s the truth,” Dean groaned. 

Ketch laughed. “You didn’t answer my question,” he said. “Can you share, or do the two of you need one on one?” 

“We can share,” Dean said. “Right, Mick?” 

“Right,” Mick hummed. “Please, Art?” 

Ketch smirked. “You may have your treat, boys,” he said. 

Mick and Dean both lunged forward. Dean was quicker and got Ketch’s cock down his throat first, and he groaned pleasurably. He was slightly thicker than Mick, something he couldn’t see but could feel. Mick whined, but then took up licking and sucking Ketch’s balls. The older boy groaned and watched them hungrily.

Dean moaned as he sucked Ketch’s cock, aiming to get as much of it down his throat as possible. However, he did have a minor gag reflex. He didn’t let that stop him, however. 

He could feel Mick nudging at him, wanting a taste, but Dean was  _ determined  _ to get Ketch down his throat, and so he gently shoved Mick aside, much to the younger boy’s displeasure. 

“Dean,” Ketch murmured. “What are you doing, poppet?” 

Dean groaned at the pet name and continued to suck and work Ketch’s cock down his throat. He was so close…

Suddenly, his hair was being pulled and he whined as Ketch’s cock left his mouth. He looked up at Ketch, who was looking down at him with an amused smile. Meanwhile, Mick seized the opportunity of free dick and worked to get Ketch down his throat as well. Dean mewled his malcontent and Ketch chuckled. 

“And you say that Mick’s a greedy little thing,” he said softly. “Let him have a turn, poppet.” 

Dean moaned and whined, pouting adorably up at Ketch, gasping as the grip on his hair tightened. 

“He’s going to have his turn, Dean,” Ketch murmured. “There’ll be plenty of other times for you to have my cock all to yourself. Be patient.” 

Dean nodded and sighed. “Okay,” he murmured quietly. 

“There we go,” Ketch murmured, releasing his grip on Dean’s hair and smoothing it back. Dean leaned into it with a purr before leaning down and taking one of Ketch’s balls into his mouth, gently sucking on it while his other hand softly massaged the other one. 

This was allowed for a couple of minutes before Ketch cleared his throat. “I’m not wanting to cum yet, so ease up and back away boys,” Ketch said. 

Dean whined but eased up and looked up at Ketch, licking his lips. Mick, however, wasn’t so willing to give up. Dean watched in fascination as Mick proceeded to swallow Ketch down entirely, a little envious (as usual) of his lack of gag reflex. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Ketch swore. “Mick, c’mon. I’ve got bigger plans, and it involves a cock in your ass.” 

Mick declined to pay his roommate any attention, and continued to swallow around Ketch’s cock. 

“Mick.” The tone became firmer. “Mick, let go.” 

Mick opened his eyes and blinked up at Ketch, swallowing defiantly. 

Ketch grabbed a fistful of Mick’s hair and pulled him back, just like he did with Dean. “ _ Enough _ ,” he growled. 

Dean felt his cock twitch hard in his slacks. 

Mick coughed and whined, blinking sadly up at Ketch. 

“Oh I know, you’re greedy for cock,” Ketch purred. “But I think you prefer getting fucked and filled to the brim, don’t you?” 

Mick whined and nodded. 

“Then what are you complaining about?” Ketch chuckled. “And it’s going to be really good for you, my little bratling.” 

“What do you have in mind?” Dean asked, licking his lips. 

“Getting naked, for one,” Ketch said. “And for another… how do you feel about taking Mick while I take you?” 

Dean’s eyes widened. “You mean-” 

“That I plow into that nice arse of yours while you pound into Mick?” Ketch’s eyes glittered darkly. “Yes. That’s what I mean.” 

Dean shivered and Mick moaned at the thought. “I mean-” 

“I know you don’t usually take that position,” Ketch murmured, guiding Dean up off of his knees and close to him, Mick following on his own accord. “But I’ll be good to you, poppet. Make sure you’re nice and open for me, make you crave for more before I slid in. And it’ll feel so good for you, Dean. Besides, you’ll even have a distraction in the form of Mick.” He caressed the side of Dean’s cheek before leaning in close to whisper in his ear. “I know you secretly crave being taken like you take Mick,” he whispered softly. “I know you want it badly, but you won’t allow yourself the luxury of finally letting go. Will you let go for me, Dean? Will you give yourself over to me and let me make you feel things that you’ve only really dreamed about?” 

Dean didn’t ask how Ketch knew. Ketch knew a lot of things. He found things out and he used them to his advantage. He swallowed and shivered, Mick pressing closer into him. “Y-yeah,” he croaked out. He swallowed again. “Yeah,” he said, his voice a little steadier this time. 

Ketch tilted Dean’s head up and kissed him softly, soothing him. Mick ran his hands up and down Dean’s sides lovingly. 

Dean broke the kiss and sighed softly. “I’m nervous,” he murmured. 

“That’s alright,” Ketch smiled. “I know how to keep you distracted. I know for a fact that Mick wore his plug today.” 

“So do I,” Dean grinned. “He can’t sit still when he’s got it in him.” 

Mick shrugged and smiled. “It feels good to wiggle around,” he said. 

“I’m sure it does,” Ketch said. “Get undressed, Mick, and lay back on the bed. Take out your little plug and get out the lube.” 

“And what’s Dean gonna do?” Mick asked as he started taking his clothes off again. 

“Dean’s going to watch and when I give him permission, he’s going to get undressed and he’s going to fuck you,” Ketch replied simply. “And then I’ll have him sufficiently distracted before I breach his tight little hole.” 

“Which one?” Dean asked teasingly. 

Ketch arched an eyebrow at Dean. “Kinky. Has my little poppet thought of sounding before?” 

“What’s sounding?” asked Mick. 

“Something very advanced, and something that we should try when we’re adults,” Ketch smiled. 

Dean flushed and gave a half shrug. 

Ketch chuckled and stepped behind Dean. He wrapped one broad arm around Dean’s chest and brought the other down to palm at Dean’s hard cock through his slacks. Dean whimpered and rocked back, feeling Ketch’s bare cock against his clothed ass. 

Ketch groaned and smiled in spite of himself. “Watch Mick, Dean,” he ordered softly. “Watch him get ready for you.”

Dean nodded and watched. He watched as Mick took off his clothes and folded them messily onto the top of his desk. “Your bed or mine, Arty?” he asked. 

“Mine,” Ketch said, arching his brow. 

Mick smirked and made his way over to Ketch’s bed. He slipped into it and groaned softly. “How is your bed so soft?” he asked as he stretched out on it and rocked his body on it. Dean admired the way the soft dorm lightling highlighted the soft contours of his boyfriend’s body. Unlike Ketch, who played tennis, and Dean, who wrestled, Mick’s favorite sport was to curl up with a good book. He was still fairly solid, but there was a definite softness to him that wasn’t as prevelant with Dean or Ketch. And Dean loved it. 

“I have two memory foam mattress toppers on it,” Ketch shrugged, starting to undo the buttons on Dean’s shirt. Dean reached up to stop him, and a hard squeeze to his cock stopped him in that endeavour. 

“That explains a lot,” Mick sighed, arching his back and stretching. It was obvious that he was teasing the two of them, and it was definitely working. Dean wanted to tear out of Ketch’s arms and go pounce on his boyfriend. The only thing stopping him was the soft, gentle massage on his cock and the feeling of being safe and warm in Ketch’s arms. 

“Mick,” Ketch spoke, his voice low and warm. “The plug?” 

“It’s not fair that I’m the only one naked,” Mick pouted. “I feel like the girl in a bukkake porn.” 

Ketch and Dean snorted in unison. 

“What? I do,” Mick huffed. 

“Yes, Mick,” Ketch said patiently, shaking his head in amusement. “Do you want Dean to be naked before you take out your plug?” 

“Well, it’d make him more easily distracted,” Mick reasoned. 

“I’m pretty distracted right now,” Dean huffed. “And I’m  _ right here _ , guys.” Now it was his turn to pout.    
“You two are adorable,” Ketch chuckled. “Alright, Mick. I’ll get Dean naked  _ as  _ you take the plug out. And since you’re so eager to be full, fuck yourself with the plug before I unleash Dean onto you.” 

Mick moaned and nodded, spreading his legs and reaching down to do exactly that. He took the base of the plug and slowly pulled it out before he began to gently fuck himself with it. Ketch waited to make sure that Mick wasn’t going to disobey him before he began to undo the tie on Dean’s neck. Dean relaxed as the fabric was removed from his neck and discarded onto the ground before Ketch finished undoing the buttons of his shirt. He kept his eyes on his boyfriend, watching Mick fuck himself with the plug and whimpering out either “Dean” or “Art” as he did so. 

“That’s it, relax, keep your eyes on our little sweetheart,” Ketch murmured, untucking the shirt from Dean’s slacks. “Look how pleased he is to have something in him, how much pleasure he’s getting from just having silicone up his ass.” He trailed a kiss along Dean’s jaw as the shirt was pulled off of him. “I’m going to fill you up, just like you’re filling Mick there up, and you’re going to enjoy it, I promise you that. I won’t deliberately hurt you. You’re in good hands, and Mick will be more than happy to distract you.”

Dean groaned at the husky way that Ketch spoke, the way his accent seemed to come through even more. There were times that Dean swore that his accent was American-bred, but it was now that he saw- or rather, heard- that Ketch was all Englishman. 

Ketch undid his belt and slacks, slowly bringing them down. “You and Mick with wearing pants,” he murmured. “Pants get in the way  _ so much,  _ don’t they? Why do you insist on wearing them?” 

“Lowers the dry cleaning bill if the tempter on the bed manages to make me cum in my slacks,” Dean groaned, gasping as Ketch’s hand dipped beneath his boxers and grabbed his bare cock. “Not to mention that it’s called  _ underwear _ , you pretentious bastard.  _ Pants  _ go on the outside.” 

“Like Superman with his tights?” Ketch asked with a grin. 

Dean sighed softly and groaned, resting his head back on Ketch’s shoulder as Ketch began to stroke him. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ketch tsked, stopping his stroking. “Watch Mick, Dean.” 

“Art,” Dean protested, rocking his hips. 

“You just have to watch Mick,” Ketch soothed. “Watch him turn into a greedy little slut for your cock on my bed. I’ve got you, poppet.” 

“I am not a slut,” Mick groaned. “ _ Fuck! _ ” 

“Yes, Mick,” Ketch said blandly. 

Dean chuckled and squirmed against Ketch’s ministrations, still watching Mick. He was starting to get desperate, Dean could tell by the way Mick’s legs spread even wider, as if to accomodate someone else and the way his back arched. The next time he heard  _ Dean  _ pass through the Irish boy’s lip, the accent was even thicker than before. 

“Art,” Dean moaned. “Let me fuck him, please. He could cum before we really have fun.” 

“Hmm, you really think so?” Ketch hummed. “Mick, take the plug out completely, put your hands up by the headboard.” 

“But  _ Arthur, _ ” Mick pouted, looking over at Ketch. “He’s not naked yet!” 

“He will be, once I remove his pants,” Ketch said. “Remove the plug and put it on the nightstand, Mick.” 

Mick sighed dramatically and pushed the plug back in. 

“Michael. Take the plug out  _ now _ ,” Ketch growled and Dean mewled in scared arousal. 

Mick’s eyes went wide. Slowly, he pulled out the plug and whimpered, setting it on the nightstand. 

“Good,” Ketch praised. “I would hate to have to punish you after you were so  _ good  _ for me.” He slowly removed Dean’s boxers and patted his ass once he stepped out of them. “Go get your distraction, poppet,” he purred. “Make your boyfriend feel good.” 

“Aren’t you going to get undressed?” Dean asked as he slowly made his way over there. 

“I will,” Ketch said, slowly undoing his own tie. “Don’t worry about me for right now, poppet. Concentrate on filling our greedy boy with dick.” 

Dean nodded and made his way over to Mick. He crawled onto Ketch’s bed, hovering over Mick, and felt the softness that Mick had mentioned. He wanted to sink into the bed and roll around like Mick had. But he had a job to do, an order to fulfill. He slipped in between Mick’s legs and positioned his cock. “Ready, baby?” he murmured. 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Mick moaned. “Fill me up, big boy.” 

Dean groaned and started pressing in. 

“Fuck!” Mick cried out, arching his back and relaxing. He shuddered as Dean pressed into him, filling him up. “Oh God, yes, fuck.” 

“You certainly were eager for this,” Dean teased as he continued to press in. He chanced a glance at Ketch. The oldest boy among them had his shirt halfway undone, his slacks still slung low on his hips. 

“Keep going,” Ketch murmured. “Get a few rocks in before I get over there.” 

Dean shivered and nodded, finally bottoming out inside of Mick. Mick hitched his legs up and around Dean’s waist, locking his ankles. 

“C’mere, De,” he whispered. “Wanna kiss you.” 

Dean certainly wasn’t going to deny a request like that, so he ducked down and kissed Mick deeply. He wrapped Mick up in his arms and kissed him as his hips started up a slow grind inside of him. 

“There we go,” Mick whispered against his lips. “Relax for us, baby. We’ve got you.” 

“That’s my line,” Dean huffed in amusement, nipping Mick’s lip in repoach. 

“Mhm,” Mick hummed, nipping Dean’s lip back. “But you’re the one who needs to hear it right now.” 

Dean felt the bed dip and he turned to see a fully naked Ketch behind him. Ketch smiled and patted Dean’s ass. “Mick, where’s the lube?” he asked. 

Mick groaned and stretched, breaking the kiss with Dean. Dean simply trailed kisses along the newly exposed skin as Mick rummaged in his nightstand drawer for the bottle that he then lightly lobbed over to Ketch. 

Ketch caught the lube and opened it up. “Stay nice and relaxed for me, Dean,” he said. “You just concentrate on that nice, warm heat around your cock and Mick egging you on, hmm?” 

Mick sighed and nodded, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Don’t worry, Arty,” he said. “I’ll keep Dean plenty distracted.” 

“I’m sure you will, and if you call me ‘Arty’ again, you’re going to end up going to tomorrow morning’s classes with a fresh and sore arse,” Ketch warned. 

“I’m not sure if that’s a deterrent,” Dean grumbled. 

“Well, maybe this will be,” Ketch smirked. “If you call me ‘Arty’ again, Mick, Dean’s going to be the one with the red arse.” 

“Hey!” Dean protested. “Don’t drag me into this.” 

Mick pouted around Dean. “Art, that’s not  _ fair, _ ” he said. 

“Punishments aren’t supposed to be fair,” Ketch teased. “Do you want Dean’s arse to be red and sore?” 

Mick actually thought about that. 

“ _ I’m  _ about the one to give you a sore ass from the spankin’ imma give you if you answer ‘yes’ to that,” Dean warned Mick. 

Mick giggled and brought Dean close for a kiss. “I would never jeopardize your tight little ass for my sake,” he murmured. “If you get a spanking, it’ll be from you being naughty.” 

“I’m a saint,” Dean smiled, kissing Mick back. 

Ketch snorted from behind them. He stilled Dean’s hips with one hand before using that same hand to gently press on the small of his back, just under Mick’s interlocked ankles. “Spread your legs for me, Dean,” he murmured. “And take a few deep breaths, focus on Mick.” 

Dean knew that that this was going to happen. There wasn’t really anyway to turn back. So he kissed Mick and took a deep breath, spreading his legs to expose his hole to Ketch. 

“There we go, so good for me,” Ketch murmured softly. 

Cold fingers pressed against his hole and he whined softly, shivering. “Cold!” he gasped. 

“It is,” Ketch said. “I’m sorry, I should’ve warmed it up.” He didn’t press in at first, just circled around Dean’s entrance, obviously letting him get used to the touch. 

Dean relaxed and took a couple more breaths. This wouldn’t be so bad. 

Ketch pressed his finger in and he whimpered, clinging to Mick. 

“I’ve got you,” Mick whispered softly. “I know it feels weird at first, but it’s going to be fine. Isn’t that what you told me the first time you did this to me?” 

It was, and Dean knew it. He nodded and groaned. He nabbed Mick’s lower lip and bit down on it, sucking on it as Ketch pressed the first finger in and out, his thumb rubbing small circles just above one of Dean’s asscheeks. 

Mick moaned and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, gently tugging on it as another source of pain/discomfort that was also pleasurable, as a way to keep him distracted from overthinking the finger in his butt. Dean appreciated that, and kept sucking on Mick’s lip and eased himself into a more relaxed state. 

One finger turned into two, then two turned into three. It took a while to get there, as Ketch seemed determined to make Dean desperate. He gave soft little rolls of his hips into Mick’s and back onto Ketch’s fingers as he waited oh so patiently. He went from nipping and sucking on Mick’s lip to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Mick was there every step of the way, just like he said he would be. He tugged and stroked Dean’s hair, murmured at how good he was taking Ketch’s fingers and look at how relaxed he was being. Ketch murmured these praises as well, patting Dean’s ass and leaning down every so often to kiss the top of it, or a pert cheek. He added more lube at every juncture, just to make sure that Dean was wet enough, and Dean thought that he was dripping it from his hole.

He appreciated all of the measures that they were taking to make sure that this was good for him, especially Ketch. It’s not that he was an ass virgin- far from it. It was just that this was the best he’s ever had anal sex as the receiver, because of the amount of prep and the time that Ketch took. 

And then Ketch found Dean’s prostate. 

And it was over. 

Dean gasped and threw his head back with a moan, his back arching as his hips thrusted down  _ hard  _ onto Ketch’s fingers, clutching eagerly around them. 

Mick laughed softly and leaned up to kiss Dean’s nipple. “You found his prostate, didn’t you?” he asked huskily, the Irish brogue practically dripping. 

“‘Course I did,” Ketch snorted as he massaged the sensitive nub inside of Dean. “And it’s so swollen, poor thing. No wonder he reacted the way he did.” 

“I reacted very much the same way when De found mine the first time,” Mick moaned, feeling Dean’s cock jerk happily over and over again inside of him as Ketch continued the massage. 

“You react to a lot of things by nearly cumming,” Ketch teased as he continued to rub Dean’s nub. 

“Art, please,” Dean gasped out finally. “Fuck me, please.” 

“Oh, we’re begging now, are we?” Ketch chuckled softly as he slowly let his fingers off the nub. “I suppose we can fuck you now, my little poppet.” Slowly, carefully he removed his fingers, and Dean had never felt so…  _ empty  _ before. He let out a mewl of displeasure at that. 

“Oh, I know that noise,” Mick chuckled softly. “Don’t worry, you’re going to be full again soon.” 

True to his word, it wasn’t long at all before Dean felt the blunt head of Ketch’s cock press against his hole and his eyes widened. “He’s not going to fit!” he hissed at Mick. 

Mick laughed softly, guiding Dean’s face down and into a kiss. “So dramatic,” he teased. “You’re fine. He’s going to fit just fine.” 

“The entrance to my hole is the size of a grape and his cock is the size of a coke bottle!” Dean whined. 

“It is  _ not, _ ” Mick laughed softly, kissing Dean softly. “You’re fine. Just take a deep breath.” 

“What good will that do?” Dean asked in a panicked tone. 

“Dean,” Ketch said firmly. Dean listened. “Breathe, poppet. It’s all going to be okay. Did Mick think that you were going to break him when you popped that sweet little cherry of his?” 

Dean thought for a moment. He didn’t really know. Mick had been very eager to be fucked, even then, so he couldn’t even remember. He looked down at his boyfriend. 

Mick shrugged. “I didn’t say it aloud,” he admitted, “but the thought did go through my head.” 

“See?” Ketch smirked. “Now, just relax. Take a few deep breaths, and let Mick distract you. He’s very good at that, isn’t he?” 

“I sure am,” Mick said, guiding Dean’s head down to the other side of his neck that wasn’t marked the hell up. “Just bite and suck, Dean. It’ll be uncomfortable at first, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.” 

Dean took a few deep breaths and bit down on Mick’s skin, sighing as he felt Mick’s long fingers stroke his hair. He took a few deep breaths, relaxing. Rather, relaxing as much as he could with Ketch’s cock pressing very insistently against his asshole. 

Slowly, carefully, Ketch pressed into him, breaching him, and Dean gasped, then whined. It was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable, but there wasn’t any pain. Not like there has been in the past. 

“That’s it,” Mick murmured softly, still running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “That’s it. You’re fine.” 

“You’re taking me in so well,” Ketch murmured, sliding his hands up Dean’s sides. “God, you’re so fuckin’ tight for me, and you feel so good. Just feeling so good, baby. We’re not going to last long at all, are we?” 

No, Dean wasn’t going to last long, because the more Ketch pressed into him, the more the uncomfortableness went away and the more pleasure he was feeling. And his cock was throbbing  _ hard  _ inside of Mick. He could feel it pulsating. 

“Beautiful,” Ketch praised as he finally bottomed out. He draped himself over Dean’s back and trailed a line of kisses along Dean’s shoulder, smiling down at Mick. “How’re you doing, Mick?” 

“Feel so fuckin’ good, Art,” Mick said dreamily. “Got two hot men on top of me and a cock in my ass.” 

Ketch and Dean chuckled softly, Dean letting go of Mick’s shoulder. Ketch tilted Dean’s face up and kissed him slowly, gently, letting him relax further. 

“Time for Mick to get his,” Ketch hummed, breaking the kiss with a nip to Dean’s bottom lip. Dean nodded and moved so that Ketch could have an easier time kissing Mick. And that was… hot. Being pinned between the two of them while they kissed, hearing Mick’s little breathy whimpers and the low rumble in Ketch’s chest that resembled a big cat purr, really unable to move or participate… yeah, Dean liked this a lot. 

Slowly, Ketch’s hips started rolling and he moaned softly letting Ketch rock him into Mick, who in turn gasped quietly. 

“Fuck, this feels so good,” Mick said, letting his head fall back.

“Does it, baby? Good,” Dean purred, resting his head next to Mick’s, letting Ketch rock his hips into there. “Maybe one day we’ll see how truly greedy that hole is and you’ll let me and Ketch take your little hole at the same time.” 

Mick moaned and turned his head so that his nose was touching Dean’s. “You have some of the hottest ideas,” he breathed. 

“I know,” Dean smirked. 

“You know what idea I have?” Mick murmured. “I think one day, I should ride you while you suck Art off.” 

Dean shivered and groaned, imagining that. Imagining Mick on top of him, riding him, his head over the edge of the bed as his hands gripped Ketch’s thighs and his cock in his mouth. Maybe Ketch and Mick would make out while they did this… Yeah, Dean’s cock was happy with this, and he groaned as he felt it jerk inside of Mick. 

“I like both of those ideas,” Ketch murmured. “Maybe we can make both of those ideas come to life.” 

“What about-  _ fuck,  _ angle your hips a little, please,” Mick gasped out. 

“Dean’s hips, or mine?” Ketch grinned. 

“Yours, I don’t think Dean’s able to really move right now,” Mick laughed softly. 

“Shut up, I can too,” Dean grumbled good-naturedly. 

“Dean, you’re a pile of sexy putty right now,” Mick murmured, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

Ketch smirked and angled both his hips and Dean’s hips before began rocking them a bit more firmly. “Fuck, this is good.” 

Dean would’ve said something very similar, however he was lost in the throes of pleasure, and speaking normally was beyond the realm of possibility. 

“Oh, he’s gone,” Mick chuckled, gasping. 

“And you are are entirely too coherent,” Ketch growled. 

Mick groaned. “So?” He asked softly. 

“So, let’s change that,” Ketch said. “I don’t know how you’re this coherent. Dean, I can’t reach. Can you be a dear and pin Mick’s wrists down for me, please?” 

Dean moaned and reacted, taking Mick’s wrists and pinning them down by his head. 

“Good, very good,” Ketch praised. “Now, let’s see if we can’t make that bottom limp even plumper.” 

“Arthur!” Mick whined, gasping as Dean sucked his lower lip into his mouth. 

“Oh, don’t you worry, sweetheart,” Ketch grinned. “I plan on having Dean marked up a little too.” And with that, he bit down on Dean’s shoulder and gave it several firm sucks. 

Dean moaned and sucked even harder on Mick’s lip, his hips now rocking quickly on their own accord, thrusting his cock into Mick and his ass back onto Ketch’s cock. Having an uncut dick inside of him didn’t feel that much different, he was pleased to note, and he clenched around Ketch hard as he felt Mick clench around him. 

“Art, wanna cum,” Mick gasped in a muffled tone, unable to really have most of his movement to form the words with the way Dean was sucking on his bottom lip. “Please?” 

“At least you’re polite,” Ketch teased. “You may cum, both of you, whenever you want.” 

Dean was close as well, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. His hips moved quicker, urging Ketch to go faster. 

“Someday, I’m going to teach you the meaning of the word slow, Dean,” he murmured softly against his skin, picking a new place to bite and suck. “Mick knows it well, but I don’t think you do. I’ll have you tied down to this bed and go so slowly with  _ everything  _ that I’m certain you’ll make a mess of yourself before I’ve even sank every inch of my cock in you.” 

Dean whimpered, gasping as he felt Ketch’s teeth sink into his flesh again and he gripped Mick’s wrists even tighter. 

“De!” Mick gasped, shivering, struggling. Dean held him fast, his hips snapping hard between them. 

“Let him have his caveman moment, Mick,” Ketch murmured. “All that’s going to happen is while I’m fucking him after he cums is that he’s going to force it deeper inside of you with every thrust I give him. And you’ll enjoy it, too.” 

Damn, Ketch definitely had a way with words. Dean’s hips churned eagerly, starting to falter in their rhythm. He heard Ketch’s soft, encouraging, filthy whispers and Mick’s whimpers, whines, and pleas as he sought relief for the tingle in his spine and the tightness in his balls. 

Finally, he came, and Dean gave a loud cry as he fucked into Mick, filling him up with his release. 

“Gorgeous,” Ketch murmured, kissing the bite mark he left. He kept fucking into Dean, and Dean could feel his warm release coating his cock inside of Mick, feel it slip out of the hole even as he continued to spurt out cum. 

Mick was whining and whimpering, his feet curling into the bedspread of Ketch’s bed while he struggled against Dean’s still strong hold on his wrists needily. 

“Oh, we like that, don’t we?” Ketch chuckled. “Come on, sweetheart. Cover yourself and our little poppet in your release. Let us hear how good you’re feeling right now.”

Mick gasped and whined, writhing just a little bit more. 

“Oh, are we playing hard to cum?” Ketch teased. “You’re going to cum very soon either way. I can tell. I’ve listened to you and Dean enough times that I can tell, and you’re going to cum. So why not give in? Dean’s cum, and he’s feeling really good. Yes, Dean?” 

Dean moaned lazily and nuzzled his face into Mick’s neck. 

“He’s compliant now, and so warm and cuddly,” Ketch murmured with a soft chuckle. “Follow him into that abyss of pleasure. Join him, and I’ll be there very shortly. Cum for us, sweetheart. You’re almost there.” 

Mick mewled and let out a cry as a lazy bite from Dean sent him over the edge. He covered Dean and himself in his release, gasping and whining. 

“There it is,” Ketch said roughly, his hips going faster and faster. “God, that was hot. Mick, you’re so beautiful when you cum. I bet Dean is too. Maybe next time I fuck him, I’ll see it.”

Mick whimpered and fell limp underneath Dean, moaning as his cock gave a valiant twitch from the stimulation that it was receiving. Dean moaned as well, feeling friction on his cock from it still being inside Mick. He could definitely get hard again if Ketch didn’t hurry up and cum already. 

It wasn’t going to take long for Ketch to cum, not if the way Dean felt his hips stutter and his soft, quiet grunts turned into long, drawn out groans of pleasure. 

Ketch was nearly silent when he came, but Dean felt himself get full with a warm liquid deep within him and he sighed, melting further into Mick’s comforting embrace. He finally released Mick’s wrists and let his arms wrap around him. 

Ketch collapsed on top of them, and the trio caught their breath, exchanging soft, sweet kisses and lazy smiles. They remained piled on top of each other like kittens until Mick made a comment about the combined weight of Ketch and Dean, to which Ketch got up, slipped out of Dean, and headed to the bathroom. Dean slipped out of Mick and the two curled up on their sides, smiling at each other. 

“That was…” Mick sighed, running his fingers along Dean’s jawline. 

“Better than we have ever dreamed of?” Dean finished. “Yeah, I feel the same way.” 

“Good,” Mick smiled. “He’s ours, now. I hope he realizes that.” 

“I think he does,” Dean chuckled. He tapped Mick’s nose. “Don’t be getting up to too much naughtiness with him while I’m not here,” he teased. 

“Oh hush,” Mick murmured with a laugh, nipping at Dean’s finger. “You know that there’ll be plenty of time for one on one as well as threesomes.”

“You’re right,” Dean smiled. 

Ketch returned with a washcloth and he gently wiped down Mick and Dean, the two of them exchanging soft lazy kisses with their new third before he crawled into the cuddle pile, wrapping his arms around Mick as he spooned up behind him. 

“Did you boys enjoy yourselves?” Ketch asked with a smile. 

“Yeah,” Mick sighed, giving a soft little yawn. “Felt so good.” 

“Mhm,” Dean hummed in agreement, nestling more into Mick. 

“Good,” Ketch smiled, kissing their temples. “Let’s get a nap in before dinner, then we get dressed and eat something. Does anyone have homework?” 

“We all do, Art,” Mick yawned. “You know this.” 

“Study session?” Dean asked with a smile. 

“Where we  _ actually  _ study,” Ketch smirked. “Okay? Let’s start working on those foreign language study guides.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean mumbled, already starting to fall asleep. 

Ketch set an alarm and turned off the lights. He pulled a blanket up and over them and the three boys fell into a peaceful sleep, now feeling wholly complete with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
